Pour une fleur
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: France ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une petite fille en débarquant sur ces îles inconnues au large de l'Afrique. Simple autochtone ou plus que ça ? Qu'était-il censé faire d'elle ?


_Je pense que le contexte historique est bon, je me suis un peu renseignée mais je ne connais malheureusement pas toutes les arcanes de l'Histoire. Ne m'en veuillez pas si vous notez des incohérences.^^"_

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas)_

* * *

**_1756_**

Des pas lourds.

Un froissement de tissus.

Deux regards intrigués, vissés l'un dans l'autre.

France ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur une petite fille en atterrissant sur ces îles apparemment désertes au large de l'Afrique. Qui était-elle ? Une simple autochtone où cet archipel avait-il lui aussi son protecteur ?

Une protectrice en l'occurrence, puisque la petite sauvageonne qui le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette avec attention était à n'en pas douter une demoiselle. Assise devant un petit monticule de sable qu'elle devait avoir fait elle-même, elle ne paraissait pas effrayée par lui.

Portugal n'avait pas parlé de cette petite lors de son passage sur ces îles. Il n'y était certes pas resté longtemps, mais il aurait dû s'en rendre compte si un représentant d'une nation s'était trouvé là…non ?

Ou peut-être pas, il était suffisamment stupide pour laisser passer une information aussi capitale.

A moins que cette petite ne soit apparue qu'après son départ, éveillée au monde par l'entrée sur son territoire d'étrangers, ce qui avait fait naître en elle la conscience de ce qu'elle était. C'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger.

France observa un moment la minuscule sauvageonne à la peau dorée, aux cheveux chocolat en bataille, habillée de feuilles. Elle avait l'apparence d'une fillette de trois-quatre ans au grand maximum. Les grands yeux qu'elle posait sur lui étaient noisette, avec peut-être une vague nuance de rouge quand le soleil se posait sur son visage. Elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à son petit angelot canadien.

Elle était mignonne.

Que devait-il faire ? La laisser vivre, l'aider à se développer, grandir et risquer que ce bâtard galeux d'anglais ne la lui vole ? L'enfoiré avait déjà des vues sur son petit Matthieu, comme si Alfred ne lui suffisait pas.

Il pouvait aussi l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne grandisse trop afin de se déclarer maître des lieux sans qu'elle ne puisse plus protester.

…de toute façon, personne ne connaissait son existence, pas vrai ?

D'un geste lent, France retira son pistolet de son étui. Toujours aussi lentement, il se rapprocha de la fillette et pointa le canon sur son front.

_ Ne m'en veux pas, petite, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, sans même la regarder. Il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant avant de subir les tourments déchirants d'un pays…

Il posa le doigt sur la détente. Il n'y avait eu aucun mot de la part de la fillette, aucun bruit. N'avait-elle aucun instinct de survie ? Il était surtout probable qu'elle sache pas ce qu'était une arme à feu. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner le danger qu'il représentait.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile, une pression sur la détente et tout serait fini. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais retiré de vie, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que France appuyait le canon du pistolet sur le front de la petite sauvageonne, toujours réticent à croiser son regard. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se résoudre à tirer ? Ce ne pouvait pas être parce que son regard était aussi limpide que celui de Matthieu…

_ Pou ou. [1]

D'étranges mots étaient sorti de la bouche de la petite fille. Malgré sa répugnance à regarder une nouvelle fois cette enfant qu'il devait tuer, France ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers elle.

_ Pou ou, répéta-t-elle.

Elle serrait une magnifique fleur aux couleurs vives dans sa menotte ronde et la tendait vers lui. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle voulait lui offrir cette fleur.

Le cœur de France se serra. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle lui tendait une fleur dans sa candide innocence alors qu'il avait pointé une arme sur elle.

Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Cette pauvre petite n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Dégouté par lui-même, France rangea le pistolet le plus vite possible et prit doucement la jolie fleur des mains de la brunette.

_ Merci.

Le sourire éclatant de l'enfant balaya en l'espace d'une seconde tous les soucis de France. Elle n'avait sûrement pas compris le remerciement, mais qu'il accepte sa fleur suffisait à son bonheur. Le jeune homme glissa la fleur dans sa ceinture et s'accroupit face à elle, lui adressant un gentil sourire.

_ Je m'appelle France, petite fille.

_ 'ance…? …'ille ? Baragouina-t-elle.

_ France. Je suis France.

Francis pointa son doigt sur sa propre poitrine en répétant son nom.

_ France.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, l'enfant parvint à répéter le mot. France applaudit.

_ Bravo !

_ France ! S'exclama gaiement la sauvageonne en sautillant autour de lui. France, France. France !

_ Et toi ?

La petite arrêta de danser et lui lança un regard étonné. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais avait apparemment assimilé l'interrogation dans sa voix.

_ France, dit une nouvelle fois le jeune homme en se désignant. Et toi ?

Il pointa cette fois sa main dans sa direction. Etonnée, la petite regarda son ventre, comme si elle cherchait à voir ce que l'étranger montrait sur elle. France éclata de rire.

_ Non, non, tu n'as rien !

Il fit un geste des mains pour s'englober tout entier.

_ France.

Ensuite, il fit de même pour la petite avant de la désigner.

_ Et toi ?

Elle sembla réfléchir avant de se mettre à rire.

_ France, France ! S'exclama-t-elle en battant des mains.

_ Tu n'as pas de nom, hum ? Comprit Francis. Dans ce cas, il va falloir t'en donner un…

Il réfléchit de longues secondes pendant que la petite dansait gentiment autour de lui, répétant « France, France » à tout bout de champ.

_ Je vais t'appeler Séchelles, [2] finit-il par décider. C'est un homme important et respecté chez moi.

France tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de la nouvellement baptisée Séchelles, qui se précipita vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_ France, France ! Babilla-t-elle, apparemment aux anges.

Touché par cette marque d'affection, France s'assit dans le sable et cala la petite sur ses genoux. Il allait falloir lui expliquer son nouveau nom et apprendre à le lui faire dire. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire, mais France savait être patient. Et puis, il avait déjà un peu d'expérience, il s'était déjà occupé de Matthieu…La barrière de la langue n'avait jamais été un obstacle à leur affection mutuelle.

Ce serait pareil avec cette petite, se promit le français. Il l'aimerait et s'occuperait d'elle comme il aimait et s'occupait du petit Canada.

_ France ?

Séchelles essayait d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme en tirant avec insistance sur sa chemise immaculée. Oui, il était temps de lui apprendre son nom.

Gentiment, il pointa son doigt sur elle.

_ Séchelles. Répète après moi. Sé. Che. Lles.

_ France ?

_ Séchelles.

_ Elle ?

_ C'est presque ça. Séchelles.

Comme pour son propre nom, France réussit, à force d'efforts, à faire prononcer le nom Séchelles à la petite fille. Celle-ci se mit à rire aux éclats, ravie d'avoir appris un nouveau nom.

_ Séchelles, Séchelles, Séchelles !

Il était temps maintenant de lui faire comprendre que Séchelles était désormais son nom. Il prit délicatement le minuscule index de la petite dans sa main et se désigna.

_ France.

Il dirigea ensuite la petite main dorée vers sa propriétaire.

_ Séchelles.

_ France, Séchelles, répéta docilement la petite. France, Séchelles. France, Séchelles !

Elle éclata de rire, arrachant un sourire attendri au jeune homme. Il répéta l'opération de nombreuses fois de manière à ce qu'elle enregistre.

_ France ! S'exclama Séchelles en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle se recula et avec un regard empli d'adoration pour lui, pointa son petit doigt sur son propre ventre.

_ Séchelles.

_ Tu as tout compris ! S'exclama France en l'embrassant.

_ France, Séchelles, répéta une nouvelle fois la fillette en les pointant du doigt tour à tour. France, Séchelles !

_ Oui, c'est ça. France et Séchelles. Tu es trop mignonne !

_ One ?

_ Mignonne. Je t'apprendrais ce mot plus tard, il est un peu trop compliqué pour toi pour le moment.

_ France, Séchelles !

_ Oui, France et Séchelles…

France berça tendrement la fillette calée au creux de ses bras et constata rapidement que le rythme doux et lent l'endormait. Elle bailla et se cala un peu plus contre lui, appuyant sa joue dorée contre sa chemise blanche. Le contraste entre les deux couleurs était saisissant.

_ Tu peux dormir, Séchelles. Dors en paix. Je veille sur toi.

_ France…soupira-t-elle, à moitié endormie. France, Séchelles…

_ Dors, petite Séchelles. Je suis là et je veille sur toi. Dors, Séchelles…

France regardait la fillette assoupie au creux de ses bras avec douceur. Il n'aurait jamais pu tuer un être aussi beau et innocent. Séchelles était un ange, un petit ange des îles. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, se promit-il en posant un baiser sur le petit front plissé.

_ Dors, mon adorable Séchelles…

Son adorable petit Matthieu allait sûrement être content d'avoir une petite sœur.

* * *

[1] Pou ou, c'est du créole haïtien, c'est rien trouvé en créole seychellois, veuillez me pardonner. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ça signifie "pour toi".

[2]Avant de s'angliciser, on disait bien les îles de Séchelles. Les colonisateurs français de l'époque ont appelé l'archipel ainsi en l'honneur de Jean Moreau de Séchelles, qui était contrôleur général des finances sous Louis XV.


End file.
